Gruff Around the Edges
}} "Gruff Around the Edges" is the second episode in Season 4 of Dragons: Race to the Edge. It was released on Netflix on February 17, 2017. The name of episode was first revealed in the Everything Geek Podcast interview with Douglas Sloan and Art Brown. Overview Plot The twins awaken the Dragon Riders using the Thunder Ear for their morning show, until they discover a letter from their world travelling cousin Gruffnut, who informs them that he is coming to the Edge to pay a visit. Tuffnut is overjoyed to see his longtime hero, but Ruffnut is suspicious of Gruffnut's intentions. In an attempt to impress his cousin, Tuffnut tries to convince Gruffnut that he designed and runs the Edge, but this fails when he accidentally damages Hiccup's hut with Hiccup's weapons. However, Gruffnut reassures Tuffnut of his success as a Dragon Rider. Ruffnut's suspicions of Gruffnut continues to grow when he attempts to fly off with Barf and Belch , after a ride with them. Ruffnut attempts to expose Gruffnut to Hiccup after catching him trying to get a ride on Toothless, but fails when he manages bluff his way out. The next morning, the twins put on their morning show, but Gruffnut doesn't show up. Ruffnut assumes that Gruffnut has slipped away like he had always done, but Tuffnut isn't convinced and goes to look for him. Gruffnut is in the stables attempting to get a ride on Stormfly by bribing her with fish. He is caught by Tuffnut and it is revealed that he owes money to the Hunters and promised one of the Riders' dragons to pay off his debt. Tuffnut is hurt by his cousin's deception, he makes it clear to Gruffnut that none of their dragons would let any stranger fly them out of here. This prompts Gruffnut to knock him out and take his place. As "Tuffnut", Gruffnut attempts to bribe Hookfang and Meatlug, but he is thwarted by Tuffnut's Chicken. Meanwhile, Tuffnut is tied up in a cave on the island dressed as "Gruffnut". After several unsuccessful attempts to free himself, he eventually bonds with a Night Terror who helps him out of the ropes. Meanwhile, because Gruffnut over-fed Meatlug, Gruffnut volunteers both himself and Ruffnut to take over Fishleg's patrol shift. This makes Snotlout suspicious since "Tuffnut" doesn't usually volunteer whenever. While Hiccup is fixing his hut, Tuffnut flies in, carried by the Night Terror. Assuming that Tuffnut is "Gruffnut", Hiccup remains unconvinced when Tuffnut tries to explain what had happened. When Hiccup refers Tuffnut as one of his best friends, Tuffnut becomes touched and he asks Hiccup if he really considers him his best friend, despite having almost burned down the island (Reign of Fireworms), released a Skrill behind Hiccup's back (A View to a Skrill Part 1, A View to a Skrill Part 2) and almost crushing Hiccup under logs and stones (The Zippleback Experience ). Hearing all this, Hiccup realises that "Gruffnut" is actually Tuffnut. Meanwhile, "Tuffnut" is out on patrol with Ruffnut on Barf and Belch. "Tuffnut" soon spots a lone ship but Ruffnut easily sees through him and figures out his plan. She confronts Gruffnut, stating that Tuffnut never cares about what she thinks, he wouldn't volunteer like ever as Snotlout had said, and most importantly her brother would never let her carry his mace. Gruffnut praises Ruffnut, having always referred her as the "smarter twin" and Ruffnut reveals that she figured out that he owes money to some Hunters , and was planning to use their patrol shift to secretly fly Barf and Belch to trade with the Hunters. The pair then engage in a fight to control Barf and Belch, until Tuffnut flies in and defeats him in battle. Gruffnut falls onto the Hunter's ship, but the twins rescue him anyway due to his being "family", though they leave him near a Quaken's cave where he can have "a real adventure", and as punishment Trivia *This is the first appearance of Gruffnut. **He is voiced also by T.J. Miller, but with a rather hoarser voice, reminiscent of Miller's character Robbie from the show Gravity Falls. *Hiccup mentions the events of "Reign of Fireworms", when he brings up what happened last time the twins were in charge. *When Tuff catches Gruff trying to steal Stormfly, Tuff says that Stormfly would never let a stranger ride her. However, in "Heather Report, Part 1", Heather successfully stole and rode Stormfly when she was still a stranger, though Heather did bribe her with chicken. *The Thunder Ear is revealed to have been repaired since the events of the episode "Bing! Bam! Boom!". It is now stationed on Dragon's Edge, where it is likely used to detect the Dragon Hunters before they attack the Edge. Ruffnut and Tuffnut also use it for their morning show. Errors *When Tuff and Hiccup talk while Tuff is holding Hiccup's shield, he is holding the shield backwards, but when he accidently triggers it, he is suddenly holding it the right way. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston / Gruffnut Thorston *Mae Whitman as Heather Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Windshear *Peggy *Smidvarg (mentioned) Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Razorwhip *Night Terror *Catastrophic Quaken Animal Characters *Chicken Locations *Dragon's Edge **Clubhouse **Dragon's Edge Stables **Hiccup's Hut **Astrid's Hut **Snotlout's Hut **Fishlegs' Hut *Dark Deep Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Astrid's Knives *Astrid's Kransen *Heather's Axe *Heather's Horn *Heather's Dragon Eye Lens *Hiccup's Shield *Hiccup's Flightsuit *Inferno *Thunder Ear *Macey *Dragon Hunter Weapons *Dragon Hunter Ships Events *Dragon Hunter War References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Media Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Episodes Focused on the Twins